Light
by Curlybear
Summary: Naruto needed to talk to Hinata after the episode with Pain; after what she had done for him. She had protected him. No one had ever done anything like that for him before. Now he wondered if he felt the same. Spoilers from chapter 437. NaruHina.


It has been a while, huh? This story takes place right after chapter 450. So watch out for spoilers! I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Light**

It was summer and the sky was a deep blue. However, the day felt more like autumn. In the sun's light it was warm, but the air itself was chilly. When the wind blew through his window, it gave him goosebumps. Outside, it was both cold and warm. That's how he felt inside too.

Mixed feelings freezing his heart and warming his soul.

Naruto, taking an opportunity to just breath, was in his room. He sat on his bed, and his thoughts began to fly. After the events that took place in Konoha, the village was trying to recuperate. Naruto was trying to heal too, but he felt stuck.

Stuck with all his emotions, unable to expel them. How could there be so much darkness in a world that desperately needed light and benevolence? When he thought about her though, his heart lightened considerably, and he was touched. Deeply.

He needed to talk to Hinata. Now.

No one had ever said "I love you" to him before. No one had ever intervened the way she had, knowing that the enemy was superior yet risking everything anyway. She had shielded him with broken armour, her only intention to protect Naruto. She was selfless and admirable. The words she had said made him soar.

He wondered if he felt the same. Naruto couldn't find an answer. Maybe he couldn't reciprocate, but one thing was for certain... He could tell her this: She had made him fight harder for his dream. She had given him strength.

And he was grateful for what she had done for him. She needed to know that.

He hastily jumped out of the window and entered the sunlight. He began to seek her out, walking first, before quickening his pace. Soon, he ran. If he sensed hard enough, he would be able to feel her chakra. In an instant, he managed to locate her. She was alone, just on the outskirts of the forest. He couldn't feel the wind anymore. All he felt was a blazing warmth spreading inside of him. The cold was fading away. Naruto ran towards the forest, trying to reach her. After a few minutes, he felt she was nearby.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of ebony. Everything stopped for a moment.

Hinata was sitting on a rock, eyes gazing at the ground thoughtfully. Looked like he wasn't the only one who needed to breathe. Naruto approached her carefully, not wanting to alarm her. She looked up. He stood determinedly in front of her, staring into her lavender eyes. His resolve would not falter. He thought maybe it was partially because of her. Naruto realized that beneath her gentleness, resided a great strength.

On second thought, he had known that all along.

She wasn't far away from him, yet Naruto didn't feel close enough. He wanted to be near her. Hinata's eyes widened by his sudden arrival. Her guard was down. She must have been tired after the battle.

"Hinata" He said, his voice deep. There were flowers all around them. He looked at them briefly. They were a pure white, glistening in the sun. Serenity filled his heart. Hinata and the flowers made him believe that there was good; light in this world. His previous dark thoughts were completely banished.

"N-Naruto-kun." She whispered, a blush developing on her cheeks. "What are you doing here?" She stood up too, trying not to look so meek. Naruto remained silent as he approached her, and she did not move.

Gently, he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him. Her proximity clarified that some of the warmth he felt stemmed from her. Suddenly, she was surrounded by his embrace and he couldn't take it back, but he didn't want to. He didn't care if this wasn't right, because it felt right to him, here and now. He needed to thank her. He felt her stiffen against him from his abrupt actions. Then, she slowly melted into him, relaxing against his chest.

They seemed to fit. And so they stood in silence, for a long moment.

"Thank you, Hinata."

Naruto softly pulled away from her and glanced at her face. She was completely flushed, yet her eyes were happy. She didn't look at him though, shyness dominating her.

"I want you to know that I appreciate everything you did for me. No one has ever done anything like that for me before."

She remained silent, apparently unable to speak.

"However, I don't want you to risk your life for me." He continued.

"What? Naruto-kun, I..." She finally spoke. It was low, but she didn't seem so nervous.

"Because... I can't lose you." He interrupted.

She looked up at him. Again, her eyes widened. Naruto had touched her, had managed to reach her and let her know how he felt. It may not be mutual, but he cared for her deeply. That meant something. He hoped it meant something to her; that it was enough. Maybe it was not love he felt for her, but he felt a great admiration towards her. He was her friend, and so he vowed to repay her for her bravery.

Wanting to protect; that was mutual between them. He promised to himself again that he would shield her the way she had shielded him, if the time came.

Absorbed in the moment they shared, it took her a while before she found the words and looked him in the eye, unafraid and strong.

"T-Thank you. I'm glad." She said, with relief.

The wind stopped blowing, and the sun was freely pouring down warmth and light. No cloud was able to block the strong beams of gold.

"Unh." He replied, and smiled characteristically; warm and true.

Maybe one day, he could return those words. Hinata had awakened a feeling in his heart he had never felt before; some kind of feeling toward her. He didn't understand it, and could not interpret it... Yet. He had other things to deal with first. But he could now face them more confidently, knowing that he had responded to her.

"Let's go back to the village!" He suggested, brightly. She nodded approvingly.

Together, they walked through the forest, down the winding path.

And he was only warm, feeling at peace when everything around him was chaotic. The cold was gone for now. There was only light.

_Owari._

* * *

I hope you liked it. I think it would be very uncharacteristic and abrupt if Naruto returned his feelings so quickly. But Hinata definitely had an impact on him. That is what I wanted to portray. Maybe Naruto will learn to love her after what she did for him. I hope so at least.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
